Veeda Leebre (Earth-616)
The Desecration He was eventually judged by the Celestials to have usurped his status of divinity, and so the Godstalker was sent to imprison him into the Desecration Annex. Following the forced departure of their God, the Carmondians committed suicide, and soon fields of corpses covered the planet, except for the female Jara, who came to Calculex seeking for Captain Marvel's help. Witnessing the hecatomb, Genis-Vell travelled to the Desecration Annex, battled the Godstalker and freed the God, letting him rejoin his planet while the Eternal-Kree confronted the Celestial servant. The Restoration Once back, Veeda saw the total decimation of his people, and, due to being overwhelmed by Genis' accusations as well as the remorse and the sadness he suffered upon seeing such a sight, gave back life to the Carmondians with the help of Jara's vision. Outraged by such a masquerade and by Veeda Leebre's actions, Genis tried to make the people there realize that they weren't truly alive. He eventually succeeded by using the last Veeda Leebre worshiper, Jara. She lost faith in him and as she was the model in recreating her world, due to being the only living believer, Veeda's powers and restoration faded except for Veeda's humanoid form. Jara's suicide and Genis-Vell leaving left Veeda Leebre devastated, and rendered him unable to solve his religious dilemma. | Powers = Veeda Leebre possessed various, related or not to his Deity status: * Reality warping: He was able to perform a massive reality warping making both the planet and it inhabitants to shape in a better way. As he kept his humanoid form after his last worshiper suicide, we can suppose he possesses a residual of it power, or a natural ability of reality warping or shape-shifting. As the bodies kept also their last form, it is also possible that this party of the manipulation will not fade. ** Necromancy: He proved himself to be able to restore two billions of Carmondians, as long as his powers were feed on faith. * Limited telepathy or empathic link: He was able to shape restore Carmondy IV through Jara's belief, possibly through a telepathic or empathic link with his worshipers. * Flight ** Interstellar travel * Energy manipulation: He proved to be able to form an energy aura, and presumably threatening from energy blast. The nature of that energy is unknown. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Faith-based powers: Veeda Leebre needed worshippers to perform his powers. However, only one follower was needed to it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = It seems that during the whole history of the Carmondians, their and Veeda Leebree's appearances were modified, as he and his followers appears human-like when he was God of his people ( and , while they have they appears "lumpy" and he with a slug/mushroom appearance when he was taken to the Desecration Annex ( ). Even the statues followed that change. | Trivia = * Phonetically, Veeda Leebre is read like "Vida Libre", Spanish words for, literally, "Free Life", or more accurately, "Free Will". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Necromancy Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Former Deities Category:Alien Gods Category:Monotheistic Deities Category:Monotheistic Religions Category:Apotheosized Mortals